megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Genbu
Genbu (ゲンブ), known as Xuan Wu (玄武) the Black Warrior or Black Tortoise in China, is a recurring demon in the series. History The Black Warrior is one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellation. It represents the north, the color black, winter and the Water element. It is usually depicted as both a tortoise and a snake, specifically with the snake coiling around the tortoise. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Seijuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Seijuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Shinjuu Clan'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as Gembu *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Gembu *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Persona 3: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race as '''Gui Xian' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Gui Xian can be obtained by evolving Nozuchi. ''Persona 3'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Genbu is the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Eri Minami. In the True Ending Special, Genbu appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Loki and its attacks, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Eri. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3''/''FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Image:GuiXian2.jpg|Genbu as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei II genbu.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. genbu2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. genbuzombie.JPG|Genbu's zombie form in DemiKids. Gembu.gif|Sprite of Gembu from DemiKids Gembu Zombie.gif|Sprite of Gembu Zombie from DemiKids Genbu.jpg|Genbu as it appears in Persona 3 Genbu232.JPG|Genbu as seen in Soul Hackers. Genbu.PNG|Genbu's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Genbu2.PNG|Genbu in Majin Tensei Genbu4.PNG|Genbu in Majin Tensei II narukami_persona10.jpg|Genbu in Persona 4 The Animation Genbu appears in P4A.jpg|Genbu first summoned in Persona 4 The Animation gui xian.png|Gui Xian as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Genbu.png|Genbu as seen in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_06_15689.png|Gui Xian as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Seijuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Dragon Race Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Snake Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shinjuu Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey